Tilinka
Tilinka is captain of the Perilous Puppets on Emerald. She is an avatar artist. History Tilinka spawned on Sage in August of 2005. She founded the Perilous Puppets on September 11, 2005 with the help of Rasputina. Tilinka was a princess and events coordinator of The Red Flag Armada until February of 2006 when she was crowned queen of . After numerous confrontations with flag mate Nikolaas over insults to her clothing and the sniping of the custom ship name Holy Sunfish, full scale anarchy (ironically) consumed Anarchy. In May of 2006, Tilinka created her own flag, Tiny Flag and promptly declared war on Nikolaas' flag, Minute Flag. Tilinka has organized and run several Sage Ocean events. Achievements *Captain of the Perilous Puppets. *Former princess and events coordinator for The Red Flag Armada. *Former queen and princess of . *Former queen of Tiny Flag. *Former queen and princess of Infallible Quintessence. *Former princess of Candy Coated Chaos *Former governor of . *Former governor of . *Collection of ships with Cod-themed punny names. *Won the Holy Sunfish from Nikolaas in a treasure drop game. *Hare Hare Yukai Apollo impersonation. *Tied for first and won a parrot familiar in The Great Scavenger Race. **Assisted by Cassis and Horrorpop. *Got a hook during SinkFest. *Won an Antediluvian Conch artifact for skillful sleuthing. *Received a Hypnos doll for her avatar of him. *Won an Aphrodite doll and an Endymion doll for her entries in U Gib Doll - Part 2. *Had 1011 unframed portraits in her gallery on 11/28/2007. Forum link. *Co-owner of Fit on My Fez - a tailor shoppe on Bowditch Island. **Ynahteb is the other co-owner. *Catalyst for introduction of magenta cloth as a weavery product. *Won an aqua ippolito for Amazing Treasure Haul on 08-08-08. Promptly gave it to Sharktail so Souffle wouldn't get jealous. *Second place in the Navigation competition on August 21st, 2008. *Runner up in Avatar Revolutions. Received a Prometheus egg and a shiny ribbon. *Manager of Hatter-Eater Lad - a tailor shoppe on Barbary Island. *Received a Galene doll for avatars. *Got a pegleg on 1/5/09 on a sloop sink in the Cursed Isles. *Won an ice blue and tan parrot from the winter mystery boxes; traded it for a serpent. *Designed Lady Bug on Leaf, one of the winning egg designs for Design Egg Furniture for the Game 2010 *Won a blue ippolito on 02-02-11. *Received dread masterpiece trophy for her spindle trinket. *Won a black and white serpent familiar on 01-21-12. Gave it to Mirkbeard. *Won a blue ippolito on 02-05-12 for outstanding gunning. Gave it to Ynahteb *Named the inaugural Miss Emerald Ocean 2013 by Ljamethyst. *Won an orange and black dragon familiar from a February, 2013 gold box. *Won an aqua ippolito on 03-30-13 for consistent gunning. *Won an indigo and lavender serpent on 05-08-13. *Lost an eye to an exploding black box on 05-08-13. *First place in Behind the Thread short story contest. Events run *Clamorous Cavalcade of Calamity *First Annual Sage Globetrot *Anarchy's Vivacious Valentines Vaganza Couples Sloop Race and Brawling *Booched Bilge Bakeoff *Assassin! Ack! *Perilous Puppets' Birthday Bash *Save Christmas! (as Ludwigga von Elfinburg) **Make a Horse **Distill Mein Comrades! **Alchemize for Cookies **Bilge Springle Back to Health *Second Annual Sage Globetrot *Spaniel Association of Docktarts **Design the Spaniel Docks **Spaniel Hide and Seek *Knives in the Dark *Impromptu Sage Events **Slooping Around Sage 2008 Drawing Contest **Impromptu Interior Design Event **Shipwright for Avatars *Hat Off! *On Being a Puppet: A Doodletastic Celebration *Gingerbread Ships *Fourth Annual Sage Globetrot *Octoscarf Knit-Along Ultimatums Tilinka's Ultimatum Issued on September 14th, 2007. As of June 2012, the first and second demands have been met. :I, Tilinka, Evil Genius and Puppet Extraordinare do hereby issue the following ultimatum to the people of Sage. :I am holding your Number One Gunner rank hostage. :It is my intention to gun only in Atlantis henceforth. Atlantis is far more amusing for me than pillaging, and I only make a decent profit at it if I am gunning. But those are only justifications. I'm really doing it so I can be evil and laugh a lot. As the only other ship activities I participate in are blockades and merchant runs, my gunning Ultimate is NEVER GOING TO DECREASE. :Fact: As of today, September 14th, 2007, the top six gunning slots on Sage are ordered by experience. Guess who has more? ::My Demands ::I will cease to hold the #1 Gunner trophy hostage if any of the following demands are met. ::#The inclusion of magenta colored cloth in the game ::#Standings may once more rise and fall on multi-ship battle boards, or else be completely unaffected. ::#All the hats on Admiral delivered to me. Gift wrapped. Unless they are tan, brown, grey, or white. ::#Eleventy Billion Pieces of Eight in small, unmarked coin. :Spandex clad do-gooder types with poor fashion sense (yes, I am aware of the irony) are welcome to try to defeat me. In the meantime, I shall be practicing my cackle. :-Tilinka :League of Super-Villains, Member in Good Standing. Further Demands Issued on June 3rd, 2008 following the release of magenta cloth. As of June 2012, demands 2, 5, and 8 have been met; arguably, her sixth demand (Dastardly moustache wax) has also been met. :Your bowing to my demands for magenta cloth has gone directly to my head. I have glued on a moustache and bought one of those nicer silk lined capes that swishes a lot. I am thinking of also investing in a monocle. :As self-proclaimed evil mastermind of Sage, I issue the following demands. ::# Monocles ::# Magenta paint. ::# Secret lair upgrade for shoppes ::# Cerulean blue, sunsetty orange/pink/red, and burnt umber ::# Top hats ::# Better moustache paste. ::# Sharks with scupperin' catapults on their heads. ::# Mint pie Miss Emerald Ocean Demands issued January 4, 2013, in response to winning the title of Miss Emerald Ocean 2013. The "shiny hat" in question is her royal tiara award. :I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who voted me, and all my fellow contestants who clearly did not spend nearly enough in bribes. I couldn't have done it without you. :Now, for my demands: ::# A tailor puzzle. Seriously. I need a way to knit hats in game. ::# Kittens. (We have puppies!) ::# Burnt sienna cloth/paint ::# Knitted hats ::# Gilding furniture for the other duty stations. (Bilge needs some love too!) ::# Make the Decennium chest functional. :I will relinquish this very shiny hat upon seeing a majority of these demands met. Shoppes owned * The Orlop Desk, a furnisher on * Fit on My Fez, a tailor on Trinkets }} Pets }} Avatars }} }} }} }} Fleet Tilinka has a small collection of Cod named and custom renamed ships. | width=50% | |} External links *Tilinka's Puppetars *Perilous Puppets Comics Category:Avatar artists